In vehicles for the transport of passengers often lavatories are installed, which usually comprise a toilet and a wash basin. For ensuring an as high efficiency as possible in utilizing the available installation space the installation size of various installations in a lavatory are limited. This particularly relates to the use in commercial aircraft. Besides the already rather highly limited standing area inside the lavatory inter alia the installation size of a wash basin positioned therein is very small and merely allows washing the hands. For this reason, the integration of additional shower and wash functions is often only reserved for luxuriously equipped passenger cabins.
In particular for preparing pilgrimages there may be a need for providing an apparatus for washing the feet. While feet could be washed in the wash basin of the lavatory, this may be cumbersome due to the limited size and the installation height.
German patent document DE 10 2014 110 808 A1 exemplarily shows a lavatory for an aircraft having a first wall with an access opening arranged therein, a door and an elongate flap. The door is arranged to be swivable relative to the access opening about a first rotational axis and connects to the flap, which is arranged to be swivable on a second rotational axis, which is arranged at a side of the access opening opposite to the first rotational axis and parallel to the first rotational axis. In a closed state the door and the elongate flap extend from the first rotational axis or the second rotational axis, respectively, to the second rotational axis or the first rotational axis, respectively and together close the access opening to a full extent.